


Company

by placentalmammal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Courier does some sex work on the side. Matter-of-fact but non-explicit treatment of prostitution. No sex in this one, folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

Novac was too small a town to have any proper governance. There were no laws in place and no one to enforce them. Jeannie Mae was the closest they had to a mayor, and she conducted her unofficial business in the lobby of the Dino Dee-Lite Motel. There wasn't much to oversee in a town the size of Novac, but she kept regular office hours at the Dino Dee-Lite, her ledger laying open on the counter in front of her. Jeannie Mae wore shapeless, housefrau smocks and "cheaters" on a chain 'round her neck. She was an older woman, never married, and she was always ready with a frown whenever Eliza passed through with the mail.

She took a lot of pleasure--more than she should have--in galling Jeannie Mae with her friendliness.

"Hello Miz Crawford," she said cheerily, letting the door slam behind her. "How've you been?"

"Hello," she said, ignoring the question. "Will you be in town long?"

"Oh, only a night," Eliza said. She set her pack on the counter and pulled two packages and a bundle of letters from its depths. "But that's all I need." She winked conspiratorially and the older woman sniffed disapprovingly.

"Do you have the delivery orders?" she asked coldly.

"Yes'm. Sign for me, please." Eliza passed the orders to her and Jeannie Mae took them gingerly, careful to avoid brushing Eliza's hand. She set her reading glasses on her nose and examined the sheath of papers with a critical eye, turning each order over to inspect the Mojave Express watermark. She licked her thumb and turned to a fresh page in her ledger, making note of having received and reviewed the delivery order and went about the process of signing and dating each slip.

Eliza waited patiently, rocking on the balls of her feet and glancing at the clock hanging over the door. 6PM. Most of the town would be gathered in the mess tent by the abandoned filling station. She could take two or three clients, depending on what they wanted and how much they were willing to pay.

Jeannie Mae thrust the completed papers at Eliza, staunchly refusing to look her in the eye. "The pick-up is in the mailbox," she said dismissively, returning her attention to her ledger. "That will be all."

"Thanks, Miz Crawford," Eliza drawled, exaggerating her accent for effect. "It was real nice seein' y'all. You take care, now." She smiled and gathered up the outgoing mail, waiting until she'd left the lobby to mutter "bitch," under her breath. She stuffed the outgoing mail into her pack and pulled out a pocket mirror, checking her reflection. She'd sweated off most of the day's makeup, but her eyeliner was still in place and the heat hadn't taken the curl out of her hair. She wouldn't pass muster in Vegas or New Reno, but it would do for Novac.

Satisfied, Eliza snapped the mirror shut and tucked it back into her bag. She put a little swing in her hips and made her way towards the mess tent. She took a seat at the far end of the table and waited to be noticed.

She didn't have to wait for long. Dusty McBride sidled up, clutching a bouquet of wilted Broc flowers, glancing around self-consciously. "Hey Miss Eliza."

She looked at him through her lashes, smiling faintly. Dusty was one of her regulars in Novac, a sweet old man who had an understanding with his wife. "Hey yourself," she cooed, accepting the flowers ("Dusty, they're beautiful! You shouldn't have!") and leaning in for a kiss. "How's the missus?"

"Fine, fine," he said. "It's nice to see you again. You're a vision--like always. I was beginning to worry that you'd never come 'round again."

Eliza set the flowers on the table and put her hand on his forearm. "And miss seeing my favorite man in Novac?"

He laughed, color rising in his cheeks. "You're an awful liar," he said, obviously pleased with himself. "Keep me company tonight?"

Eliza smiled fixedly at him. "Of course," she said, smoothly.


End file.
